Redação
by Anamateia
Summary: Reunião dos pais nunca é uma coisa boa! E mesmo não tentando evitar que seus pais fossem, a professora faz questão de chamá-los. **Ligada ao Retorno (de certa forma)** **Spoiler-alert (ou não)**


**E aí, beleza?**

Estou aqui com uma one-shot, mais uma vez ligada ao inferno da fanfic Beyblade: O Retorno, me processem! Mas né, fiz isso porque eu quis! Só pra mostrar, um pouco mais sobre minha família favorita! Escrever me faz bem, as vezes... mas se fizer as pessoas felizes, já ajuda também.

Mas né, estejam livres para amar ou odiar, ultimamente eu ando tão estranha, que não vou ligar muito se odiarem. Eu gostei do resultado e é isso... bora lá!

 **Advertência:** Beyblade não me pertence, e sim ao Takao Aoki. E o Dickinson também é dele... e sei que é Dickenson, mas tá foda para corrigir... desculpa! Carter e Sayaka me pertencem!

Divirtam-se!

 **Redação**

Dickinson e Sayaka estavam indo para o colégio onde o filho estudava, a professora havia os chamado para uma conversa. O casal estava temendo sobre o que era, até porque o tom de voz usado pela professora demonstrava ser algo sério.

— Estou com medo. – Sayaka respira fundo, até porque eles estavam indo buscar o menino que ainda não tinha saído do colégio.

Dickinson sorri para a mulher.

— Não vai ser nada. – usa um tom de voz calmo. – As notas dele sempre foram ótimas. – tentava mais se convencer de que não era nada, do que convencer a esposa. – Só me prometa uma coisa.

— O que?

— Não bata na professora.

As palavras do Dickinson fizeram Sayaka rir.

— Estou falando sério. – tentando não se contagiar com o sorriso da esposa. – Ela é a professora dele e merece respeito.

— Não vou brigar. – olhou para a cara desconfiada do marido. – Eu juro! – levanta a mão direita, como forma de juramento.

Ao chegarem à escola, eles vão até a sala onde a professora havia marcado para se encontrarem. No corredor, Carter estava sendo em um banco em frente a sala.

— Oi, Carter. – Sayaka o cumprimenta com um abraço carinhoso.

— Oi... – diz em um tom de voz desanimado.

Sayaka afaga os cabelos do filho.

— Está nervoso? – ela perguntava em um tom de voz sereno.

— Um pouco. – mantinha a cabeça baixa.

Sayaka ia falar com o menino, mas ouve a porta abrir, era a professora. Uma mulher de aparecia jovial, que com certeza não aparentava a idade que tinha. Com um sorriso amistoso se aproxima do Dickinson e de Sayaka.

— Muito prazer em conhecê-los. – os cumprimenta.

— O prazer é nosso. – Dickinson retribui a gentileza, já Sayaka fecha a cara para a professora.

— Gostaria de conversar com vocês primeiro... – a professora olhava para os dois com uma feição mais tranquila, do que a seriedade que tinha passado na voz, quando ligou para eles.

— Claro. – diz Sayaka, ainda desconfiada da professora.

Dickinson se vira para o filho.

— Já voltamos. – fala em um tom tranquilo, até para acalmar o garoto, que parecia nervoso.

Assim que entram a professora senta-se em sua cadeira e aponta para duas cadeiras extras que haviam lá. Era uma reunião de pais, mas Dickinson e Sayaka não foram na hora, pois Carter não havia falado para eles. Por algum motivo, o menino não queria que os pais fossem na escola.

— Então? – Sayaka disse em tom firme, já preparando mil e um argumentos contra a professora, se caso ela viesse com algum tipo de ofensa desnecessária.

A mulher olhava para Sayaka um tanto nervosa, mas abre um sorriso.

— Primeiramente, eu gostaria de agradecer por terem vindo. E sei o motivo que não vieram pela manhã.

— Pela manhã? – Dickinson pergunta desconfiado.

— Já desconfiava que o Carter não falaria para vocês.

— O que está acontecendo? – Dickinson pergunta preocupado.

— Na verdade, era apenas reunião dos pais. – a professora sorri para o casal a sua frente. – Então, aqui está o boletim dele. Ele está com dificuldade em matemática e biologia, então peço um pouco mais de atenção e recomendar aulas de reforço.

Sayaka olhou para o boletim e viu algumas notas baixas.

— Entendo, vou cuidar disso. – dessa vez com um sorriso mais relaxado. Pois a professora estava se mostrando uma profissional e nem tocou no assunto do menino ser um mestiço.

— Mas ele é ótimo em história e literatura! – a professora fala até com um tom de orgulho, mas seu sorriso diminui ao lembrar do próximo assunto. – O único problema dele é com alguns valentões, e isso está isolando ele.

— Como assim? – Dickinson pergunta.

A professora respira fundo.

— Tirando as aulas de educação física, ele não interage muito com outros alunos, muitas vezes fica no gramado em silêncio. Isso quando não briga...

Sayaka solta uma bufada irritada, porque, para ela, era inadmissível saber que alguém queria encrenca com seu filho. A professora nota a feição da mulher a sua frente.

— Eu sei que é pelo fato de ser adotado, mas às vezes o Carter responde de maneira mais agressiva que o necessário. – notou o choque no rosto do casal.

— Sei que não deveria incentivar isso, mas queria que ele fizesse o que? – Sayaka tentava controlar o tom de voz. – Estão pegando no pé dele por um motivo ridículo, claro que vou conversar com o Carter, mas quero que a escola também tome uma atitude.

— Vou conversar com o diretor, dou minha palavra. – a professora sorri para Sayaka. – Mas devo dizer que, com exceção dos valentões, ele nunca faltou com o respeito com os professores e demais alunos.

— Isso é bom. – Dickinson abre um sorriso, apesar das más notícias.

— Normalmente, não chamamos os pais que se ausentaram na reunião, mas eu queria mostrar uma coisa. – mostra uma folha. – Foi uma redação que eu pedi, sobre "o que quer ser quando crescer".

Sayaka e Dickinson olham para o papel, viram a nota máxima e algumas palavras da professora parabenizando Carter.

— Gostaria que lessem isso.

O casal pega ao papel e começam a ler a redação.

 **-X-**

 _O que quero ser quando crescer?_

 _Quando me fizeram essa pergunta, eu tive pensando. Muitos falaram que queriam ser astronauta, soldado, bombeiro, estava em dúvida, mas quando cheguei em casa eu percebi._

 _Quando crescer, eu quero ser igual aquele que me ensinou a respeitar e amar sua família. Mesmo na situação mais difícil ainda continuar sorrindo, e sempre querer fazer felizes as pessoas que são importantes na nossa vida. Quero ser forte, igual a ela, ser sincero no que sinto, proteger as pessoas que amo. Se eu tiver a metade do caráter e da honestidade dela já me considero vitorioso._

 _Mesmo nos piores dias, eles estavam lá, me mostrando que ainda valia a pena acreditar que posso ser feliz, ao lado das pessoas que amo. São mais seis anos desse inferno, mas seu eu tiver minha família por perto, sei que está tudo bem. E quero ser assim para meus filhos no futuro._

 _Eu não sei o que quero ser quando crescer, e no momento nem me importo com isso, mas sei com quem quero parecer. Quero ser como meus melhores amigos. Meus heróis. Os meus pais._

 **-X-**

Dickinson e Sayaka olharam para a professora, que abriu um sorriso.

— Isso é... – Dickinson fica boquiaberto. Já Sayaka só sabia sorrir.

— Eu não sei o que vocês estão fazendo, mas continuem o bom trabalho. – a professora fala com um sorriso no rosto.

Depois de alguns minutos conversando, os três adultos saíram da sala. Carter olha para os pais e o pânico toma conta do menino, pois tinha certeza que estaria em maus lençóis.

—Obrigada por terem vindo. – a professora os cumprimenta. – Até segunda, Carter. – sorri para o jovem.

— Até segunda. – o garoto responde em um tom de voz baixo.

Os três saem da escola, ao chegaram no estacionamento e antes de entrarem no carro, Carter vê a feição dos pais.

— Me desculpem por não ter avisado. – dizia com vergonha. – Não queria que ficassem decepcionados.

Sayaka nem precisou pensar duas vezes e abraça o filho.

— Quando eu penso que não tem como nos dar mais orgulho, você nos surpreende. – a mulher dizia tentando segurar as lágrimas, mas preferiu continuar sorrindo.

— Mãe... – Carter ficar surpreso ao ver a atitude da mãe.

— Eu concordo. – Dickinson olhou para o filho e abriu um sorriso largo e feliz. – Nós lemos sua redação.

O menino olhava para os pais, e fica meio envergonhado.

— Sério?

— É. – Dickinson continuava sorrindo. – Eu nem sei o que te dizer.

— Nem precisam. – Carter solta uma risada sem graça. – É a verdade, vocês são os melhores.

— Eu te amo! – Sayaka dá mais um abraço no filho, ao soltá-lo Dickinson se aproxima e olha nos olhos do garoto.

— Obrigado por ter nos escolhidos para sermos seus pais. – sorri para o menino.

— Eu amo vocês! – abraça os pais.

Sayaka enxuga as lágrimas.

— Vamos tomar um lanche? – diz para os dois, Carter concorda de imediato. Dickinson já a olha um pouco torto.

— Primeiro precisamos resolver umas coisas.

— O que?

Dickinson olhou para o Carter, mas dessa vez estava com uma cara mais séria.

— As notas de matemática e biologia.

O menino olha para os lados.

— Er... – tenta falar alguma coisa, mas faz uma careta sem graça.

A mulher vai até o carro.

— Vamos resolver isso. – suspira. — Vamos logo, estou morrendo de fome. – falava como se estivesse dando bronca nos dois.

— Sim, senhora. – ambos respondem em uníssono e entram no carro.

— Eu vou melhorar. – o garoto falava em tom de voz firme.

— Tem que melhorar! – Dickinson mantinha o mesmo tom de voz firme, mas logo em seguida abre um sorriso. – Quem vai ser o vice-presidente da minha empresa se não souber matemática?

Carter olha estranho para o pai.

— Empresa?

— Sim, estou com um projeto em mente, vamos ver se dá certo. – coloca a mão no ombro do filho. – E vou precisar da sua ajuda.

— Claro! Conta comigo! – sorri para o pai.

 **Fim!**

Mais uma vez, porque eu fiz isso? Porque eu quis, simples! Mas é isso, beijos e até mais!

PS: Desculpem-me pelos erros, tentei tirar todos!


End file.
